Kingdom Heartless, Riku's Story
by DevaGlenn
Summary: The story of what happened to Riku durring Sora's adventures in Kingdom Hearts.


Author's Note: This is my take on what happened to Riku during Sora's adventure in Kingdom Hearts. Um. Yeah. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kingdom Hearts, and I never will. I only own Kirah. Riku's mother. (Because she is never mentioned) And some other characters later on. Kay? Now enjoy the fic!  
Chapter: 1 The Raft.  
  
The soft sound of footsteps on the sand. A gentle breeze rippling through the tree tops almost soundlessly. The soft sound of waves washing up onto the sandy shore was nearly all to be heard other then the sweet sounds of birds singing happily in the treetops. The bright sun shining down on the small island, illuminating the ocean with a soft glow. All of this was one in the same, like an endless song, ever playing, as the world is ever moving. All on this mid-summers day. A young boy, no older than 14, sat up slowly, yawning softly as he looked out to the ocean. After watching the water for a short time, he lay back down, only to see the face of a girl, no older that him. "Whoa!" He cried out softly, sitting up quickly and turning to face the laughing girl. "Gimme a break Kairi!" He complained, "Sora you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi accused. "No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't. Ow!" He cried softly as Kairi hit him on the head. "Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked, moving her arms behind her back. "It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre." Sora asked himself quietly. "Yeah, sure." Kairi said, seemingly uninterested. "Say Kairi. What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Sora said, trying to change the subject. "I've told you before, I don't remember." Kairi laughed at Sora's absent mind. "Nothing at all?" Sora asked curiously. "Nothing." Kairi confirmed. "You ever want to go back?" Sora asked. "Well, I'm happy here." Kairi said with smile. "Really." Sora said quietly. "But you know. I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi said, smiling, "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" Sora said, sounding excited, "So what're we waiting for?" Kairi said excitedly, turning around. "Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Called a boy, no younger than 15, with platinum blonde hair that came down to his shoulders, carrying a log under one arm, Riku, "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku said, walking past Sora, throwing the log he was holding at him while making his way over to Kairi, stopping in front of her, and placing his hands on his hips. "And you're just as lazy as he is.!" He accused. Kairi grinned, "So you noticed." She looked up at Riku, "Okay we'll finish it together!" Riku sat down next to Sora, with one knee up. "I'll race you!" Kairi exclaimed. "Huh?" Sora looked up at Kairi, "What, are you kidding?" Riku complained. "Ready? Go!" Kairi called. Riku and Sora exchanged glances before suddenly they both stood up and ran, Kairi following them, laughing. Riku looked over at Sora while running with a smile as Sora continued to run. Racing along the sandy shoreline, up a small ramp and over to a door where Riku and Sora waited for Kairi. Once she got to them, she was a little out of breath. "Yo-you know wh-what you're su-supposed to get, ri-right?" "Yeah, I remember. I'm almost finished." Riku said with a smile. At that, Riku walked off to finish gathering materials. Walking over to a short ladder up to a wooden walkway, the sounds of his steps making dull thuds upon impact with the wood's surface. He comes across a small area, fences on two sides, a wall on one, and the walkway coming from the other. A young boy is the only other person up there, hitting a stick against the fence facing out to the dock, where all of their boats are. "Hey Tidus." Riku said to the smaller boy as he made his way over to a pile of ropes. "Hey Riku! Up for a little one on one?" Tidus asked eagerly. "I guess." Riku said with a small sigh. "Right- on!" Tidus cheered. Riku smiled and took out his wooden sword. "This won't be easy you know! "Tidus exclaimed, very confident that he could win. Riku laughed a little and smirked, "You're right, for you that is." "You'll be eating those words in a second!" Tidus cried out. As the fight began, Riku jumped high into the air, landing right behind Tidus, landing a hard blow to his back, causing him to fall forward. As Tidus stumbled to his feet he attacked Riku with all that he had, managing to get Riku onto his back, not a good move for Tidus, for Riku pulled his knees back against his chest and kicked up, kicking Tidus back as well. "Oh man. I can't believe I lost." Tidus said, head drooping low. Riku walked over to Tidus, setting his right hand on Tidus' left shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll beat me sometime." Tidus looked up. "Nah. You're just saying that to make me feel better. But thanks." Riku smiled at Tidus then turned and jumped over the fence that faced the dock, landing in the water with a medium sized splash, the crystalline waters forming a circle around his body, up to his waist, then falling back down, causing small ripples to form and slowly, each and every one grew until they all were gone. Having watched that for a while, Riku walked over to the dock, jumping onto the wooden surface with a dull thud, his shoes dripping with water. Upon hearing the sound, a young girl with brown hair that curled out in a large curve around her head, turned around, looking at Riku she smiled. "Hi Riku. Doesn't the breeze feel great?" She said with a smile. "Sure does Selphie." Riku said, watching the ocean. Selphie looked up at Riku frowning, "Hello? You alive Riku?" she said in a singsong voice. After getting fed up with trying to get his attention by trying to annoy him she tried yelling. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Riku suddenly looked as if he just woke up from a nightmare, he then turned to Selphie after regaining his composure. "Yeah, I'm listening. Sorry." "Well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Selphie said, guilt in her voice. "That's alright. Hey, I should get going. Kairi really needs this. See you Selphie." At that, he walked away, without giving Selphie a chance to reply. "Wonder why Kairi needs some rope?" Selphie asked herself as she turned back to face the ocean. "Hey man! Where you goin' ya?" A boy dressed in yellow, with a blue headband and red hair sticking up straight and at the top it curls backwards, asked Riku. "Nothing Wakka. Just delivering this rope to Kairi." Riku answered him, stopping to face him. "Up for a round?" Wakka asked. "I just got through fighting Tidus, but alright. Just beware, this will definitely not be easy for you." Riku said, drawing his wooden sword. "Sure brudda." Wakka said, holding the ball in the crook of his arm, spreading his legs a little and bending his knees slightly. "Show me your stuff!" Wakka called as the fight began. Riku stood were he was, watching Wakka closely, Wakka threw the ball at Riku, who, at the last second slashed at, and deflected the ball back at Wakka, who stumbled backwards. Riku took this moment to run in and strike Wakka hard and fast, causing Wakka to fall on his back. Once Wakka got up he jumped into the air. "TAKE THIS!" He shouted as he threw the ball down as hard as he could at Riku, who was unable to dodge it and was hit square in the chest, knocking him back, as well as knocking the breath out of him. As Riku stumbled backwards, gasping for breath Wakka took this moment to strike, he threw his ball at Riku once again, and at the last moment, with one large breath, Riku regained his bearings and was able to deflect the ball once again, the ball flew right back at Wakka, hitting him in the stomach, causing him to lose his breath, as Riku had before. Finally with one last hit, Riku defeated Wakka who crouched down, holding the ball behind his head. "Ow. That really hurt." Wakka complained. "Sorry. I guess I went a little too far. You did kinda deserve it though." Riku said, putting his sword back, tucked into his belt. Wakka stood up, "I guess you're right ya." Riku pulled the rope back up onto his shoulder. "Well I should get going now. Gotta give this to Kairi. Bye Wakka." Riku said as he turned to walk off. "See you later man. Next time, you'll have to fight against me, Tidus, and Selphie. Got that?" Wakka called to Riku's turned back. "Alright Wakka, tomorrow okay?" Riku said with a wave of his hand. "You got it brudda." Wakka said, returning to his previous position of leaning against the wall. Riku continued to walk along the sandy shoreline, finally reaching a bend. After turning the corner he sees Kairi standing by a door built into a large wooden wall. He speeds up slightly,, making deeper footprints in the soft sand. up the ramp he walked at a rapid pace, his footsteps echoed loudly and quickly on the wooden ramp as he made his way over to Kairi. Kairi looked at Riku with a smile. "Hey Riku. Did you find the rope?" "Sure did Kairi." Riku said, still a little out of breath after his match against Wakka. Kairi held out her hand and Riku took the rope off of his shoulder and placed it gently in her hand. "Here." he said. "thanks. now we just have to wait for Sora to finish gathering the rest of the things." Kairi said, putting the rope with the rest of Riku's stuff. "I'll just be over there, alright?" Riku points to the island with a bridge over to it. "Alright. Let's just hope that Sora hurries..." Kairi said with a sigh. At that Riku walked back down the ramp, back into the sand, around the corner and into a small building. The dull sound of his shoes hitting the wood was all to be heard, other than his light breathing as he made his way up the steps and out the door. The bright light of the sun was all he could see for a moment, until he lifted up his right hand to the level of his eyes, shielding them from the sun. Making his way toward the bridge that lead over to the small island, he looked out to where he and Tidus fought, seeing Sora leaving there with the rope over his shoulder, a cloth in his hand and one log under one of his arms. A light smile crosses Riku's lips upon seeing that Sora was not yet finished gathering supplies. Lowering his hand, he continued to walk across the bridge, his footfalls making less sound than before, for he was in no hurry as he walked down the short ramp to the solid surface of the island, and over to a tree curved to the side, just enough that someone could sit on it, as well as, at the very end turning up to a cluster of leaves and star-shaped fruits. Moving to sit up on the trunk of that very tree, pulling one knee up, resting his hand on it, the other resting gently on the tree's bark. His bright, neon blue- green eyes gazing out at the endless water of the ocean, getting caught up in thoughts quite complex for a man as young as him. The sound of soft footsteps roused him from his thoughts slowly, looking down from where he sat, he saw Sora, who was looking up at him. "Hey Sora, are you finished getting everything? I already gave my stuff to Kairi." Riku said, looking at his friend, smiling a little before returning his gaze to the ocean. "Hey, up for a little one on one? Grab your sword." Sora's eyes lit up a little and he smiled widely, "Sure." "This one decides the champion, okay?" Riku said, dropping down from where he sat on the branch and walking to the middle of the island while Sora set his things down before quickly running to stand in front of Riku. "Ready?" Riku called to Sora, who nodded. Quickly pulling his arm back and jumping towards Sora, Riku made the first move, slashing at Sora. Though, to Riku's frustration, Sora quickly dodged his attack, countering from behind, getting Riku in the middle of his back, causing him to stumble forward then, right when Sora was about to connect with another attack, he jumped away and landed lightly on the tree, on which he had previously been sitting. "Huh. You still don't got it." Riku said confidently, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as Sora, apparently became a little upset. 'Good.' Riku thought, 'That'll throw off his fight, making it easier for me to win.' Jumping down from the branch, he landed right in front of Sora, catching him off guard. Riku did not hesitate a second before slashing at Sora with his sword, knocking him back several feet. "Don't tell me you're giving up already." Riku said, holding his sword out in front of him, to prevent any attacks that Sora might try. Sora ran at Riku, slashing at him, though, Riku was blocking his attacks, after three attacks made by Sora, Riku pulled back his sword, "My turn!" He called out, releasing a powerful attack, knocking Sora down. Riku stepped back a few feet before saying, "Don't tell me you're giving up already." This caused Sora to get up instantly, a little annoyed by his friend's comment. 'Big mistake.' Riku thought as he quickly came up behind Sora, and with one hit, he knocked him down once again. "Man, now the score's 0 to 1." Sora said, his head hanging low. Riku gave Sora no pity, instead walking back over to the tree and sitting down on it, just as he was before Sora came. He turned his head slightly, watching Sora pick up the log, the last of what he had to gather, and walk to the edge of the small island, jumping off. After that, Riku payed no attention to Sora, just turning his head back to face the ocean, his mind wandering once more. 'Could there really be another world away from our own? I guess there's only one way to find out. We have to go out there. It might take a while, but I'm sure we'll find something. No, not sure. Positive.' Riku thought. "Hey Riku? Are you listening??" The voice seemed to pull Riku out of his thoughts, upon looking down, he saw Sora and Kairi, looking up at him. "Oh, sorry. Guess I wasn't paying attention to anything but my thoughts.. How long've you been there?" Riku said, a little embarrassed, as he slid down from the tree, which Sora and Kairi both climbed up and sat on, while he was left on the ground, only to lean against it. "Long enough." Sora said with a grin. "Whatever." Riku said, looking out at the ocean, and crossing his arms. "So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked, "Could be. We'll never know by saying here." Riku said, still watching the ocean. "But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked, looking past Kairi to gaze upon his friend questioningly. "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said, his expression staying the same, his eyes never leaving the ocean. "So, suppose you get to another world." Kairi chimed, and with a laugh she continued, "What would you do there?" "Well I, I haven't really thought about it." Riku confessed with a small shrug, "It's just. I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds. Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku added, looking over at Sora. "I don't know." Sora said, turning a little and laying down on the tree trunk, his legs hanging down on either side. "Exactly." Riku said, uncrossing his arms and turning back to face the ocean, taking a few steps away from the tree. "That's why we need to get out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku finished quietly. "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked softly. "Thanks to you." Riku said, turning to face Kairi a little, "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." Kairi laughed a tiny bit before replying, "You're welcome." Kairi looked down at the ground and fidgeted a little. "You need help getting down?" Riku asked, offering her his help. "Please." Kairi said, sounding a little embarrassed. Riku walked over and stood in front of Kairi, holding up his arms, at that, Kairi leaned forward and slid off, putting her hands on Riku's shoulders as he caught her and set her down gently. "Thanks." Kairi said, smiling at Riku. "You're welcome Kairi." Riku said, grinning a little. Sora slid down off of the tree and walked over to Kairi and Riku. Kairi began to walk away, but Riku turned and jumped onto the tree, starting to walk to the end that hung over the side of the small island, ending about two feet out into the water. Sora just shrugged it off and started to walk after Kairi. Taking ahold of the small star-like fruit, he pulled, the smooth surface of it brushing against a small part of his hand, left visible between his glove and the black wristbands that he always wore. Upon getting what he wanted to, he turned and jumped down from the tree, following quickly after Sora and Kairi. "Sora." Riku called, tossing the fruit to his friend, who turned around just in time to catch it, "You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked, pointing at the fruit in Sora's hands. "A paopu fruit." Sora said, seemingly wondering why his friend gave it to him. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined." Riku began as he started walking past Sora, "They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Riku said, even softer, "Come on I know you want to try it." Riku said, laughing a little while talking. "What are you talking--" Sora started to say, but was cut of by Riku's laughter. Sora threw the paopu fruit over his shoulder and out into the water. Riku started to run, so he could catch up with Kairi, Sora following quickly after him. Riku opened the door to a little shack that had stairs, leading down to the sandy shores of the main island, down the stairs he ran, being careful not to fall in the process, bursting through the door at the bottom of the stairs and following Kairi, his footsteps making deep indentations in the sand he ran toward the dock, and up the ramp. Sora came up shortly after, "I'm heading home, alright guys?" Riku said, heading for his boat, the one at the end of the dock. "Alright, see you tomorrow!" Kairi said, smiling brightly. "Yeah. See ya Riku." Sora added quickly as Riku jumped down into his boat, sitting down and picking up the oar. "Goodbye you two!" Riku said with a wave of his hand before taking hold of the oar and paddling away, off towards the other, larger island in the distance, the island with a few houses visible, just off of the shoreline, the island of his home. 'Home.' He thought, 'Once Kairi, Sora and I leave, I may never see my home again. I may never see my parents again. I may never even be able to come back. But. I'm just gonna have to take that risk! I just have to know if there are any other worlds out there! . I just have to.' He concluded his thoughts with a nod, noticing that he was now nearly at the docks, where Wakka's, Selphie's, and Tidus' boats were already docked. Upon paddling up to the dock, he tied his boat up before getting off of his boat and up onto the wide wooden dock, his shoes making loud, echoing noises as he landed. He turned a little to face the houses, there were only around6 or 7 houses lined up there, and right in the middle, with an off-white paint job, was his house. A nice two story house, a beautiful ebony colored roof, and light blue trimming around the doors and windows. 'It may not be much, but it's home.' Riku thought with a smile, 'I'd better appreciate it while I'm here.' The cold wind blowing his silverish-blue hair out of his eyes, he walked up the dock to his house, the dull sounds of his shoes hitting the solid surface of the dock was nearly all to be heard, as the birds had long since fell asleep. Walking across the sandy pathway and up to the house, he stopped, looking up at the home that he might never see again. With a deep breath and a soft sigh, he continued on towards the door. Standing on the porch he took ahold of the knob, turning it slowly to gain entrance to his house. 'They always leave the door unlocked. If they keep doing that. One day they might.' Riku thought as he opened the door slowly, a sliver of light washing over his left arm, then as he continued to open the door, the light spread to his whole body, stinging his eyes, quickly he brought up his left hand to block the light, casting a dark shadow over his light skin and bright eyes. "Welcome home big brother!" Yelled a small girl with silverish-blue hair, like Riku's own, pulled back into a low ponytail and hanging down until it came to an end at her lower back, her outfit, a long blue shirt, hanging down to her knees, a ribbon tied about her waist with a large bow in the back, and white socks on her little feet, shuffling across the floor as she ran up to Riku, wrapping her arms around his waist and cuddling her head into his lower chest. Riku smiled down at the girl, not the kind of smile shared between friends, but the kind shared between family. Bringing his arms down, he wrapped them around the small girl, picking her up into his arms, she, not being annoyed by that act, moves her arms so that they were wrapped around his neck, hugging him gently. "Hey Kirah! Miss me?" Riku said with a laugh. "O-course!" Kirah said happily. Upon hearing Kirah's yelling from earlier, a tall woman with light blue hair entered the room, her long red dress making her look as if she was gliding across the floor. "You're late." The woman said, crossing her tan arms over her chest. "I know mom. I'm sorry. Me Sora and Kairi were talking and I guess we just got carried away." Riku said, setting down Kirah gently next to him. "How would I know that?! For all I knew. My little boy was kidnapped! Don't ever do that to me again!" She said, tears brimming in her eyes. 'Oh brother. Not this again. She says this every time.' Riku thought, "I'm sorry mom. I won't do that again. Now, if you don't mind, I'm not hungry. Just a little tired. I'm gonna go to my room now, alright?" Riku said, pretending to be tired. "Alright honey. If you're sure. If you get hungry, you're always welcome to come down and get something to eat." she replied with an almost pleading look. Riku nodded before turning to his right and making his way up the stairs to his room, positioned to the left, across from Kirah's room. He took hold of the smooth brass knob, turning it slowly to gain entrance to his room. He pushed the door open gently to reveal his room, a small desk sat in front of the window, which faced out towards the Destiny Islands, on the wall to the left of his desk was a small dresser with a fish tank sitting on top of it, the sounds of the bubbling water filling the room, and next to the dresser was another door which lead to a closet, it was closed, the way it always was, and right across the room from his closet was his bed, a large full-sized bed adorned with dark blue pillows, sheets and a comforter to match, there was a small wooden bed-side table with a picture of him, his mom, and his sister, in a silver frame, he never knew his father, he tried not to think about it, the walls of his room were painted a dark navy blue color giving the room a very dark look. Sighing softly he walked over to his bed and sat down on it, gazing down at the polished wooden floor beneath his feet. 'I. I don't know if I'll be able to leave. I would miss them too much. Well. There's no time for second thoughts now. I have to go through with it.' the soft sound of footsteps outside of his room pulled him from his thoughts, he listened quietly, until he heard a door close did he realize who it was. "Kirah." he whispered softly. He smiles to himself as he lay back on his bed, not bothering to take off his shoes or change out of his clothes, he shut his eyes slowly, soon drifting off to sleep. The sound if screams filled the air, suddenly full of fright, he ran out of his room and into the hallway, the sight before him made all of the color to drain from his face, leaving it completely white. Kirah was laying on the floor in a pool of blood, but the thing that really made his stomach churn was the large hole in her stomach, coming from the bottom of her ribs and down about 7 inches more. Yet he heard something the made his heart skip a beat. 'Ri..R. Riku.' Kirah said, coughing out a small amount of blood, 'Oh Kirah.' Riku said, tears welling up in his eyes, as he lowered himself to his knees beside his little sister, 'Please Kirah. Don't leave me. You're too young.' Kirah tried to move, but she couldn't, 'I can't move anymore big brother. So please. Before I go. Ju. Just. H. Hold m. Me.' Riku nodded slowly and as gently as possible lifted his little sister into his arms, holding her so softly as if he were afraid to break her, 'I love you Kirah.' Riku said, softly kissing her forehead, 'I-I l. Love y. You t.' Kirah tried to say as her heart began to fail her, but it was too late, before she could finish her sentence, her heart suddenly ceased beating and she grew pale and cold. 'Kirah. No.' Riku said, shaking slightly as he set his sister down, 'I'll miss you.' he whispered. Another scream rang through the house, bringing Riku back to the present, 'Oh no. MOM!' Riku cried as he rushed down the stairs and into his mother's room, but it was too late, she was already dead, and the murderer had seemingly got away. Slowly he walked over to him mother's lifeless body, until suddenly he felt the cold steel blade of a sword plunge right through his chest. Riku sat upright in his bed quickly, sweating profusely and gasping for breath. "It was. Just a dream." he whispered softly to himself as he lay back down on his bed until he heard a soft knock at his door as well as some muffled sobs on the other side. "Come in." he said quitely. The door opened slowly to reveal Kirah standing there, crying softly, alarmed by this, Riku sat up quickly and stood, walking over to his sister, "What's wrong Kirah?" Kirah sniffled softly before she spoke, "I-I had a-a nightmare. Can I sleep in here with you tonight big b-brother?" the look on Riku's face went from alarmed to a look of pity as he lifted his sister into his arms gently, "Of course you can Kirah. Do you want to tell me about it? That might make you feel better." He whispered to her as he shut the door with his foot and walked back over to his bed and sat down, still holding Kirah gently as he had done in his dream, "Okay." Kirah whispered softly, wiping her eyes. Riku layed down on his bed, holding Kirah gently on top of his chest, where she instantly curled up and cuddled up against him, "Well. Basically. You were killed. So was mommy. I-I had to live alone. I-it was scary. At the end of the dream. I ended up getting killed too. But. It was like. About 5 minutes or something. And that's all I remember cuz I woke up right after I died." Kirah said, almost asleep on Riku's chest, "I had a dream like that. I know how you feel. But it was only a dream. You don't have to worry. Nothing will happen to me, mom, or you for that matter. I won't let anything happen. I promise." Riku whispered softly to Kirah in an attempt to comfort her. "Thanks big brother. Goodnight. I love you." she murmured as she fell asleep, "I love you too Kirah." Riku whispered softly, kissing her forehead and soon joining his sister in the land of dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ DevaGlenn: Wow. That was a pretty long chappy. Well. I'd like 5 reviews, good or bad, before I post chapter two, where, after the chappy, I will post the replies to it. And so on until it's continued. So R&R Please!! I need the reviews! Of course I also need to finish chappy 2. See you in the next chappy!! 


End file.
